


Broken

by StarrySummers04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, M/M, Pack Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Derek is left broken by Boyd's death, but Stiles and the rest of the pack are there to help him.





	Broken

Stiles had done his best, but there was so much going on, and he was certain there was something going on with the people going missing and turning up dead, he knew he wasn’t imagining things. Getting an SOS text from Lydia, telling him to go to the loft was the only thing that had managed to pull him away from his investigation. Unfortunately, he was too late. He got there in time to see Ethan and Aiden hold Derek’s arms up until Boyd had been pushed onto the Alpha’s claws. Losing Boyd hurt Derek deeply. He only had Isaac left now, what was he supposed to do with a broken pack? All he could do was sit there and watch as his baby sister cried over the only company she’d had for over three months. Derek had no idea when Stiles had moved away from the door, but he felt the teenager’s calming hand on his shoulder, and somehow, it was making the Alpha feel better. Stiles cautiously guided Derek to his feet and led the Alpha out of the room and up the stairs to the bedrooms. Once out of the sight of everyone, Derek sat himself down on the bed and pulled Stiles to him, wrapping his arms around the human, reassuring himself that Stiles was still there. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Derek asked, desperately needing to know.

“Derek, they never touched me.” Stiles assured, allowing Derek to pull away from the hug and visually check him over.

“I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.” Derek admitted.

“Well, you don’t need to worry about that today. I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere. You’re going to get sick of me.” Stiles joked.

“I could never get sick of you.” Derek stated, completely serious. Stiles was shocked, Derek had never shown this much emotion towards the awkward teenager. Derek looked at Stiles so intensely. Stiles wouldn’t be able to tell you who leaned in first, but soon, their lips were touching gently and Stiles was floating. The teenager had been crushing on Derek for a while now, ever since he got over his fear of the wolf. And, unknown to Stiles, Derek had been harbouring feelings of his own. Ever since meeting Stiles, Derek had been in awe of the teenager. Not many people would respond to their friend being bitten and becoming a werewolf in the way Stiles did. Stiles just took everything in his stride, accepted it and tried to find the best in every situation. How could anyone not like the brunette? Derek cupped Stiles’s cheek and held him tighter against his body, almost as if he was afraid that letting go would cause him to lose Stiles. Stiles gently pulled away.

“Derek, where is this coming from?” Stiles asked, he didn’t want to stop kissing the wolf, but Stiles couldn’t do this if was only a form of comfort.

“Stiles, I know you’re not going to believe me, but I’ve been wanting to do this for a while. There’s just something about you that I can’t resist.” Derek admitted.

“You’re right, I don’t believe you. But I’m willing to let you convince me otherwise.” Stiles smiled.

“I’d like that.” Derek replied, he then brought his lips to Stiles’s again, much to the delight of the teenager. Derek found himself not even caring that the Alpha pack had tried to use Jennifer to hurt him, he barely knew the woman and she was clearly more attached to him than Derek was to her. The Alpha really regretted going to check on her after she’d been trapped in the boiler room with Cora and Boyd on the full moon. And now she seemed to think that he felt something for her. He had his broken pack to take care of. They would always come first.

“As much as I want to stay here and keep kissing you, I should go and help the others to clean up the loft. You don’t have to come with me, you should rest.” Stiles advised. Derek ignored Stiles’s advice and followed the teenager out of the room and down the stairs. Cora and Boyd’s body were nowhere to be seen. Neither were Jennifer or the Alpha pack, much to his relief. Derek couldn’t face them again so soon. The clean up wasn’t exactly difficult, it was just a lot of work. Derek didn’t even know he owned enough towels to dry up the floor after the pack had used buckets to clear away the worst of the water.

“You’ll probably still get damp.” Lydia warned. Derek nodded in acknowledgement. Derek regretted the decision to go downstairs with Stiles but he couldn’t expect the pack to do all the work for him.

“Right, I think we’ve all done enough for the day. Do you want to head home or shall I order us some pizzas?” Derek suggested.

“Pizza sounds good.” Scott stated.

“I could eat.” Lydia agreed.

“Pizza, please.” Allison echoed.

“Pizza would be nice, big bro.” Cora commented, walking into the room. She went straight over to Derek and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s not your fault.” She whispered, knowing her brother would be blaming himself. It’s what he always did. Derek just held her tighter. When the siblings pulled apart and the pizza had been ordered, the pack went upstairs to Derek’s room and all curled up on the bed together. Except Peter, he just stood at the edge of the room and watched. Derek lay in the middle of the bed, he had Stiles wrapped in one arm and both Isaac and Cora at the other side. Scott and Allison had curled up together beside Stiles and Lydia just sat on the edge of the bed, not knowing who to attach herself to.

“Come on, Uncle Peter.” Cora encouraged.

“Nope, I’m going to stay here. And then I’ll get the pizza when it arrives.” Peter claimed. Lydia took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. Even though what he’d done to her was wrong, but she had a soft spot for Peter. And Lydia seemed to be his weakness. With her encouragement, Peter lay himself between Cora and Lydia, letting it be a full pack pile. He was still the first to jump up when the pizza arrived. 

The pack headed downstairs and sat on the sofas that had been moved back into the room, things were still a bit damp in places, but overall, it was much better. Derek couldn’t tell you what they watched on the TV, or what type of pizza he was eating. But it was comforting to be surrounded by the rest of the pack in his time of need, especially since he had Stiles pressed up against his side. They might be broken, but at least they had each other.


End file.
